


How Long Will I Love You?

by ash_mcj



Series: Marvel Songfics [5]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, Marriage Proposal, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_mcj/pseuds/ash_mcj
Summary: You and Steve have been dating for a couple years, and as he looks at you in all of your morning glory (messy hair, no makeup, pajamas, and all!), he decides it's time to give you that ring he's been hiding.~Fluffy marriage proposal!~**Songfic inspired by How Long Will I Love You by Ellie Goulding
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Marvel Songfics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530254
Kudos: 37





	How Long Will I Love You?

**Author's Note:**

> Song lyrics are bolded

Steve woke up before you, like always. He wasn’t sure why--maybe it was a military thing--but he just couldn’t sleep past about six-thirty in the morning. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, before looking down at your small figure next to him. 

**How long will I love you?**

**As long as stars are above you**

**And longer, if I can**

He smiled, never sick of waking up with you in his bed. It had been over two years since the two of you began dating, but your love for each other never faltered or diminished in the slightest. He had never met anyone like you before. You were scary, bold, seductive--everything that pretty much terrified him when he first met you. It took him by complete surprise when you suddenly walked up to him one day and asked him to dinner. He wasn't even sure what to say, so he stuttered something out that would come across as a confirmation, and you smiled and told him you'd see him at six and to wear something nice. He wanted to feel slightly emasculated--that just wasn't something that happened during his time--but he was too nervous for the date that came out of nowhere to care too much. From that night on, y ou really were his everything, and he was yours.

**How long will I need you?**

**As long as the seasons need to**

**Follow their plan**

He thought he was going to be a bachelor forever when he woke up from the ice. He really thought that he had loved Peggy, but this...this was so much stronger. You were his rock through everything--from stressful missions to simply acclimating to society. He couldn’t bring himself to leave you for long periods of time anymore, so you hadn’t missed one of his missions since shortly after you started dating. It scared him more than anything that something may happen to you on the missions, but at least he was there to protect you...not that you needed it. You may have been a regular human, but you could kick anyone’s ass. Even Natasha’s. Even _his_ , if you wanted to. ****

**How long will I be with you?**

**As long as the sea is bound to**

**Wash up on the sand**

Steve reached down, gently caressing your cheek and brushing some stray hairs out of your face. He traced your features affectionately, drawing his fingers over your eyebrows, cheekbones, nose, and finally, your lips. You smiled against his fingertips, giving them a light kiss.  ****

“Goodmorning, Sweetheart.” he told you.  ****

“Are you staring at me again, Captain?” you joked, keeping your eyes closed as you weren't ready to face the daylight yet. ****

“Guilty, Ma’am.” he responded. Butterflies filled your stomach at what he called you...he was so old-fashioned, it drove you insane. In a  _ really, really  _ good way. 

**How long will I want you?**

**As long as you want me to**

**And longer by far**

“I can’t believe you’re mine.” he told you honestly, running his fingers through your (H/C) hair. 

You open your eyes at that, shocked. “You can’t believe  _ I’m  _ with  _ you _ ?! Steve, you’re literally an insanely hot superhero. I’m a normal agent. I never in a million years would have thought you would be with someone like me.”

“You’re beautiful, (Y/N). Hardly normal.” he said seriously. “I really am shocked that you weren’t courted before I got to you.”

“Oh, stop, you big sap. I know how gross I look when I wake up. You don’t need to tell me otherwise. I’ll still love you.”

“Well it’s good to know you’ll love me...I love you. However, I’m serious. You are gorgeous.”

“Oh yeah?” You prompted, leaning forward and trailing your fingers down his muscled chest suggestively. “Just how serious are we talking? Serious enough to prove how much you're attracted to me?”

“I’m serious enough to give you my last name.”

**How long will I hold you?**

**As long as your father told you**

**As long as you can**

You froze, your eyes shooting up to meet his. “What?” 

Did you hear that correctly?

He turned and reached over into the drawer of his nightstand. Within a few seconds, he was back to his original spot, holding a small black box out to you. You reached out with a shaky hand and opened the box, gasping when you saw the most perfect ring you’d ever seen in your life. It was a silver band with three rows diamonds encrusted into it all the way around and small words engraved into the inner part. You took it out carefully to see the inscription easier and smiled, tears in your eyes as you read `Captain’s Girl _ ’  _ in a beautiful cursive font.

**How long will I give to you?**

**As long as I live through you**

**However long you say**

“Do you like it?” He asked hopefully. “I picked it out and made pretty much the entire team look at it to make sure it was good enough.”

“I love it, baby.” You cried. “I can’t believe...I didn’t expect...How long has this been in the drawer?”

“A while,” Steve admitted. “I was waiting for the right moment to ask...so, what do you say?”

“Of course I’ll marry you!” you laughed, practically tackling him. He wrapped his arms around you tightly and you held onto him like your life depended on it.

**How long will I love you?**

**As long as stars are above you**

**And longer, if I may**

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! Comments and kudos appreciated!
> 
> If you want to support me even more, you could follow [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/marvel-obsessed-chick)


End file.
